Adventures of the in the world of Voratopia
by Lucina Moonlight
Summary: Welcome to the world of Voratopia! A world where predator and prey alike live in a world thats like Zootopia(no Zoopotia characters will be in here so dont worry) but in this world its to Devour or be eaten Come jump into the world of Voratopia whether it be human or furry or feral alike even pokemon feral or anthro ocs request are granted rated M for later lemon or rape
1. Captives on the run (remake part 1)

hello everyone here is a new version of the story i redesigned my characters and everything if you want to see the new design of my characters check my account Moonlight-Haven at on furaffinity under the folder General Furry Art im working on part two with will introduce Ritsuko in her new design please enjoy and dont forget to review ^^

 **keywords in the story**

 _ **Shouting**_

 _thinking_

* * *

It was a nice Friday evening around mid afternoon with a nice, cool breeze blowing in the air in a city which is located to the south of the world of Voratopia. The sun was setting which gave the skies a nice orange pink and purple color. Most of those who live in the city were finishing up and heading home to relax to the weekend with their friends or families.

Heading home was a 35 year old black and white tomcat heading home and His name is Robert. Robert works during his weekdays as a construction worker and relaxes during the weekends with his wife and kids. He has jet black fur, green eyes, and short wavy dark hair. He wears wearing a green shirt with a red plaid open jacket blue jeans and brown working boots.

Robert just wanted to get home and relax after a hard's of work. _"Finally it's the weekend, now I can spend time with my kids,"_ He thought chuckling to himself as he makes his way to his car however once he was at car about to get in and head home his ears twitch as he heard a call for help, Robertlooked _around._

" _Was that a cry for help?"_ He thought scanning the area wondering where the call for help came from. Robert's ears twitched again looking towards the alley. _"It must have come from come from the alley that means someone's needs help!"_ He thought then looks around seeing no one else around to help. "Seems I'm on my own". The male tomcat says getting an aluminum bat out of his car and hurries off towards the sound of the cry for help hoping he can rescue them in time.

Meanwhile in the alleyway of a shopping district not far from the tomcat's location was a tall slender black and white feline, she wore a busty red button shirt and showed half her chest red tight pants dark grey boots she had long dark silky hair and two silver earrings in each ear. She stands on her knees trying to finish to finish off a raccoon that she was having a hard time as the fought for their life. She successfully devoured a ferret girl that was hanging with the girl but the raccoon kept squirming as well as holding onto metal bars of a window was in her reach as she tried to call for help,

" _Help me! Somebody help!"_ the young Raccoon shouts into the air hoping someone will hear her as she struggling to keep the top half of her body outside from being pulled further in, as for the ferret she was being squeezed by the walls of the Feline's stomach which it was making it hard for her to move as it was cramped, the cyan blue walls were soaked with thick purple slime, she was sitting in a small pool of acid, the young ferret was 19 in high school and was hanging out with her BBF until they were dragged into the alley were attacked by this feline who was unbelievably strong taking out her first and devouring her faster than in 5 secs and now she prays hoping someone will hear her friend's scream and come and help them as she felt her clothes being dissolved.

At the end of the alley stood Robert as he stopped dead in his tracks horrified at the scene unfolding before him; a young raccoon was fighting for her life against a black and white feline like himself, who had the rodent in their jaws, the Feline's stomach was expanded to the size of almost a beach ball, the feline was too occupied to notice the tomcat. Robert took the opportunity running up swinging the bat making contact with the feline's head then punches her in gut in which the young Raccoon was coughed up. Sanako growled coughing then looks towards who dared attack her. Robert helped the raccoon up to her feet looking to see Sanako's stomach was still swollen _"was there someone else?"_ he thought _._ Sanako got to her feet wiping drool off her face before charging at the two and punches Robert in the jaw returning the favor while using her tail to wrap around the raccoon who was trying to escape "No let me go I don't wanna die!"She cries struggling to get free. "Thought that was enough to stop me you two? Well you thought wrong."

Sanako says looking down at Robert who held his jaw while on the ground in too much pain to speak as he was held down by the feline's foot on his chest. Sanako smirked then turns to the raccoon as she pulled them close and flashes a predatory grin while she held the girl's face against her stomach. "You're not such a good friend trying to run away and leave her are you?" Sanako says licking her lips bringing their head to meet her eyes. "So why don't I reunite you with her? Then you two will be together" She says which the Raccoon struggled even more and the cat's tail coiled tighter around her. Sanako grabbed her victim's shoulders quickly using her strength shoving the raccoon's head all the way into her mouth savoring the taste as she swallowed and kept pushing the screaming rodent in as she was shoveled their mid size chest in. Trisha kicked her legs as she felt the feline's strong throat muscles pull her further in. Sanako purred as she took another gulp feeling the huge bulge as she took another gulp.

While Sanako was gulping the rest of her meal her stomach began to groan. Sanako felt her meal's head enter her stomach as she got past their huge thighs. Trisha gasps seeing her friend after she entered the stomach, Felicia who was the ferret had burnt marks all over her and the acid rose up to her waist and half way up her legs .Sanako tilted her head swallowing the feet as she felt the girl's plump hip go down. Robert could do anything as Sanako had her foot on his chest and all he could do was watch in horror. Muffled screams were heard from within the feline's stomach as it groaned. Sanako pants in relief as she slurped the rest of the Raccoon's tail and pats her swollen stomach proudly.

Robert growled and got from under the Feline and pinned her to the wall "Cough up them up, they done nothing to you to deserve that fate." he says looking to her. Sanako had an amused look on her face as her huge girth swayed. "I'm sorry but I don't take orders from other especially people like you."She says pushing him off chuckling. "So what were you trying do here? Act like a hero and save the girls? Don't make me laugh." She chuckles looking towards him, she crossed her arms now slowly grumbling stomach as muffled cries and screams could be heard from within as it was starting to churn and groan preparing for digestion. Both girls within couldn't be heard over the loud growling Sanako's stomach made. Robert clutching his fists he looks at the feline then at her stomach seeing the girls sadly struggle for their lives.

"What gave you the idea to devour those two innocent girls!?" The tomcat shouts glaring at Sanako with mix of anger and disgust on his face while amused look was shown on Sanako's face, chuckling. "My my trying to act all tough but what's this I hear?"She grins walking towards him with ease as if her huge stomach was light as air. She chuckles standing aside him then cocks her head in his view. "Nothing I was just hungry and they happen to be within range that's all" she says with sweet venom in her voice as all he could do was stare in her cold icy blue eyes. A sly grin was shown on her face as she looks away chuckling. Robert was full of anger and punches the feline in the face. Sanako growled and punched him back and soon it broke into a fight. A hard kick was sent to her stomach to where she was slammed against the wall. "Ugh...URK!"She had the sudden urge to hurl and hacked up the top half of the ferret girl who was horrified looking around then looks to Robert while she was still half way in Sanako's throat and she was covered in Sanako's purple saliva and patches of her fur looked burnt. _"Help me please!"_ She said trying to reach her only free arm out quickly until her mouth was covered by Sanako's cyan tongue while Sanako who regained her focus realizing her meal was trying to escape and knocks away Robert, she places her hand on the Ferret's head and starts pushing her head back in re swallowing her meal that she abruptly hacked up. _**"N-NOPLEASE LET ME GO!"**_ The ferret pleaded but it was all muffled due to her mouth being covered by Sanako's cyan tongue, Sanako tilted her head swallowing the poor ferret back down. Wasting no more time Sanako walked over and picked Robert off the ground "Ugh...You thought that trick would have worked?" Sanako stood back up wiping away the saliva from her mouth then glares to Robert with fury in her eyes. "Now you've done it!"She snarls attacking him.

Robert blocked every one of her punches until he had his back to the wall. "Heh I was gonna let you live but after that you're joining the girls in my stomach." She snickers pinning him against the wall. A surprise punch was delivered to the side of Sanako's jaw and Robert was able to escape to his car. Sanako growled rubbing her jaw seeing him run and goes after him. _**"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!"**_ she says racing after him out of the alley and towards the parking lot, her stomach sway from the extra weight as her victims were being sloshed around inside.

Robert made it to his truck and jumped it shutting the door starting his car, but he was having a hard time starting it as Sanako as just entered the parking lot. _**"When I get my hands on you, I'm going to kill you!"**_ Sanako snarled running towards him. "Come on! Come on! Start!" Robert says then gasps happily when he heard the engine and drove away before Sanako had the chance to jump onto the car.

Watching the truck drive off Sanako growled. _"I will hunt you down tomcat, and when I do you're gonna wish you'd never interfered with me."_ She told herself says then turns and walks back into the alley. _"And don't think hiding will help because I will find you no matter where you go."_ She walks back and sitting on a couple crates in the shade to rest to leaving her to her thoughts as she sat her head in arms as her elbow was pressed into her stomach which was by now very active as it bounced and swayed as the struggling increased as well the grumbling noises got louder. Sanako looks at her stomach feeling her meals helplessly struggle but their cries couldn't be heard with the noises her stomach made " _ **Urrp.."**_ Sanako pats her beloved stomach before think of a plan. Getting up Sanako walks out into the shadows and with that she soon was gone

To be concluded in part 2…..

* * *

well i changed some things around but it should be better now so be R&R part two will come soon


	2. Meeting Ritskuo the Mercie fox and the 6

_**here is like part 2 of the last chapter and here are what my two characters**_

 _ **Sanako the mercian cat and Ritsuko the mercian fox**_

 ** _pm me and i'll tell you my deviantart account c:_**

Sanako made it back to her base her gut still gurgling and digesting its contents from the family she chased in the forest."Agent Sanako welcome back. Your next assignment is to infiltrate the Western lands and return with texts or documents related to any plots or plans against our race."

With an exaggerated eye roll, the Mercie cat eyed the battered piece of parchment she'd been given, scanning her eyes over those words a few times, making sure she had the translation right. Shaking her head in frustration, she crumpled the thing up and threw it aside, huffing loudly while her gut grumbled and roared under her as she walks to her station room and tosses the clothes to the side as one of her friends walks up" Hi Sanako. ~" A tall purple fox with cherry red hair and black hooker outfit smiled at Sanako as her eyes were red as well the inside of her mouth was green and her saliva was dark blue. "Ahh hello Ritsuko."The feline smiled to her friend "did you catch the prisoners who escaped?"She looks to Sanako who leaned back against the wall as her waist and hips started thrusting back in forth slowly then side to side then the step repeated as the bulge of her anal stomach pulsed in and out then moved up and down repeating the process over and over as muffled screams and struggles were heard."Yea and I got the disc back." she smiles as Ritsuko got on her knees and hugged her gut listening to the sounds it made. "It's been four whole hours and they still aren't fully digested." Sanako says as Ritsuko smiled" wanna have some fun together?"She asks as Sanako nods and they walked inside the room and Ritsuko laid on the bed on her back while Sanako was holding on the Fox's waist and legs up after pulling her skirt down, Ritsuko felt something enter her nether region and she screams and groans while Sanako moaned in pleasure."AHAHAHAHAHAHH~"Ritsuko moaned squirming under Sanako as the thrust from Sanako's anal stomach made her long blue tube like tongue submerge deep inside Ritsuko."This is gonna helping my digestion so just relax and enjoy the ride while listening to my gut work on the prisoners." Sanako moans as her hips thrusted going all the way in as Ritsuko's face was being pressed in the Sanako's gut hearing the kids screams and struggles and the gurgling and groans were loud as clear and this went for 4and half hours until Sanako released into Ritsuko as her waist formed a bulge forming from her saliva and her gut was nothing but a small bulged. "That was wonderful do you wanna invade the western lands with me?"Ritsuko asks looking at her getting up after fixing her skirt as Sanako got up putting her shorts. "Sure since they're nothing to do around here" She smiles as her stomach growled again. "Seems like I'm hungry again." she chuckles as they walked out and the alarm went out about some spies in the building and in the section Ritsuko and Sanako were in "looks like breakfast is here wanna join me?"She says looking to Ritsuko who nods "Of course I haven't eaten since yesterday morning."Ritsuko says patting her stomach and they head off to fine the intruders

Walking through the dark halls were a group of 6; 3 girls and 3 boys and they were looking around for any information on the Mercie race "well well seems like we have uninvited guests."Sanako says coming out of nowhere towering over them smirking and they all ran away into a dark room screaming "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE EVERYONE!"The leader says who was a red fox with dark red hair and black suit and gloves she led them into a dark two bedded room and Sanako and Ritsuko took advantage and locked the inside and turned the lights on. "Wrong choice there's no esCAPE!" Sanako smirks clapping her hands and they were chained to the walls the girls on the left side the boys on the right "let us go you can keep us like this!"The red fox said as the Mercie cat walked up to her after taking her shorts off and turns her around facing the wall and rips her suit and clothes off and widens her legs towering over her keeping her pinned to the wall since the red fox was like 3'6ft and Sanako was 6'4ft " before we dispose of you guys we'll have some fun with you" Sanako says holding on the Fox's waist and legs apart after pulling her skirt down, the fox felt something enter her nether region and she screams and groans while Sanako moaned in pleasure."AHHHH~"she moans moaned squirming under Sanako as her long blue tube like tongue submerge deep inside of her. "That's it keep screaming for me. ~"Sanako groans going in deeper and pulls out turning her around holding the fox's waist and legs up and slams into her an steals the fox's lips kissing hard "No leave Brenda alone!" a mouse said shouting at her while on the other side of the room Ritsuko was doing the same while her tail was opening up and her tail's dark green tongue was wrapped around a black wolf and his muzzle was plunged between the thick slimy walls of the mouth Ritsuko's tail , it became harder to breathe as the soft and wet walls inside squeezed him tightly. The process was slow and it savored every bit of its meal as he was slowly pulled in further down into it, making him whimper even more but at that moment it was useless to resist. She could hear the constant growling inside Ritsuko's belly getting louder for every inch he advanced.

Ritsuko smiled feeling her meal coming closer to his destination. As Ritsuko was able to taste his feet she instantly swallow the rest of him. The mouth closed and did it job covering him in slime as the green vines of the tongue as it sucked on him. Ritsuko then holds up the fox staring into his eyes as he cried "Let me go please I don't wanna die!"He cries squirming as she pulls him up close into a kiss on his muzzle making sure the guys saw what she was doing as she open her mouth revealing the inside which was a glowing green and runs her tongue all over his face covering him in her dark purple saliva. "Alex nuu!"An orange cat cried. Ritsuko closed her eyes pushing in the boy's head ripping his clothes off to taste every inch of him and swallows his head as she made it past his shoulders and stomach getting every part and nook of him covered in her drool as he kicked his legs as muffled screams were heard in her throat as a bulge formed in her stomach where his head was and a low growl was heard. "Ahh that was good now for you she smiles as her tail swallowed the wolf sending him to his wet prison and a loud growl was heard.

Sanako was done with the fox and while kiss she separated her soft lips. Brenda definitely got a closer look into her mouth as it widened to an extent that was seemingly impossible. With her tongue being almost wider than the girls head. Sanako swept it across her face just so she could taste her, making it all covered in saliva. The indescribable smell became stronger and stronger as she slowly was pulled in Sanako pushed her head in getting pass the shoulders as she swallowed Brenda's head muffled screams were heard as she finished him off with the paws and her stomach groaned soon filling up to start the digestion cycle the fox struggled begging to be let out as she turns to the Dog and her tail opens up and the dark blue vines of the tongue slithered through her Dogs clothes and in her nether region as the tail reeled her in removing the clothing as it closed around her sealing up and starts working on her collecting up a lot of saliva then swallows her as She spreads her legs as her tail swallowed the bulge. Alicia's screams were heard and Sanako moaned in pleasure as she entered her anal Stomach as a loud roar erupted from it as she was full in and a lot of sloshing was heard. "you're the only one left missy she said and brought her over to the bed and took her clothes off and forces the dog leaning back on her arms on her hands while Sanako was holding on the cat's waist and legs up after pulling her skirt down, Alicia felt something enter her nether region and she screams and groans while Sanako moaned in pleasure as digestion kicked in as her waist and hips started thrusting back in forth slowly then side to side then the step repeated as the bulge of her anal stomach pulsed in and out then moved up and down repeating the process over and over as muffled screams and struggles were heard as the process speed up. Sanako did this for 30 minutes and then let her tail swallow the gray tabby and moans in pleasure as her stomach groaned as she walks over to Ritsuko who just finished off the ferret and both girls' waists and hips started thrusting back in forth slowly then side to side then the step repeated as the bulge of their anal stomachs were pulsing in and out then moved up and down repeating the process over and over as muffled screams and struggles were heard as the process speed up. "BBBBBBUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP.~"they belched and decided to lay on the bed together as the struggling and screams were loud and their stomachs roared and groaned as their hips swayed back and forth faster and fast with each pace as the digestion sped up."Let us out please we don't belong here!"Alex shouted from Inside Ritsuko's stomach as it growled "you should have thought of that before breaking in and trespassing."Sanako says as she decides to make out with Ritsuko again holding onto the Fox's waist and legs apart, the Ritsuko screamed and groans while Sanako moaned in pleasure."AHHHH~"she moans moaned squirming under Sanako as her long blue tube like tongue submerge deep inside of her as their stomach growled and roared while their hips swayed back and forth faster and fast with each pace as the digestion sped up. And this went on for 6 hours as the struggling and screams died down and they were lying next to each other Ritsuko was nuzzling Sanako with a pudgy tummy as they slept what was left of the intruders off.


	3. Ritsuko's night out

_**this takes place two nights before chapter two and Ritsuko stars in this story**_

* * *

Ritsuko was walking back to base from a mission her bra was broken so her chest was bouncing free with each step and her stomach was growling and she walks through the dark city."Hey sweet thing why don't you come over here so I can help you~"A lion said that was like 7'4 ft tall and pulls her into the alley as Ritsuko looked at him."Sorry but I'm not interested." she sneers at him and tries to leave but his buddy show up and he was half her size and they both started messing with her started as her stomach growled and Ritsuko grabbed on tighter onto the coyote's arm, making it feel like a strong vice grabbing on to him. She then easily pulled him towards her and slowly started to separate her soft lips. He could definitely get a closer look into her mouth as it widened to an extent that was seemingly impossible. With her tongue being almost wider than the mutt's face, she swept it across his face just so she could taste him, making it all covered in saliva. The indescribable smell became stronger and stronger as he slowly was dragged towards Sabrina's maw, making him frozen with fear.

"WH-what are you doing?" he asked while trying to get away from the woman's grasp.

Terror and confusion were hitting him at the same time as he could feel his head entering Ritsuko's mouth, it became harder to breathe as the soft and wet walls inside her throat squeezed him tightly. The process was slow and Ritsuko savored every bit of her evening meal as he slowly slid further down into her, making him panic even more but at that moment it was useless to resist. He could hear the constant groaning inside her belly getting louder for every inch he advanced. Ritsuko felt her meal coming closer to his destination and even though he only was breakfast, she still felt excited by the whole act she swallow the rest of him as her belly bulged out a little when he plunged into her stomach, it was dark and directly he could feel the burn of her gastric acids. Though Ritsuko loved the whole eating act, she surely enjoyed the struggle inside her even more. His muffled screams went on and on as she could feel the coyote wildly kicking and punching while being helplessly digested. It was a sensual feeling beyond belief and she became even more excited the more he kept on going.

"Oh, yeah! Keep up your squirming... it feels good... so good... oh, oh. Ooh! Oh god!"

When his struggling became weaker and eventually stopped, Ritsuko was even sweatier than before. She had never felt this excited by just eating Dinner, she truly felt surprised and pleasured at the same time. She could also feel that she'd become stronger thanks to her meal,

"Thanks, to your buddy. I needed that boost." she says turning to the lion and her tail opened the green tongues slithered out as the lion's muzzle was plunged between the thick slimy walls of the mouth Ritsuko's tail , it became harder to breathe as the soft and wet walls inside squeezed him tightly. The process was slow and it savored every bit of its meal as he was slowly pulled in further down into it, making her panic even more but at that moment it was useless to resist. He could hear the constant groaning inside Ritsuko belly getting louder for every inch he advanced. Ritsuko smirked felt her meal coming closer to his destination. As she was able to taste his feet she instantly swallow the rest of her. The mouth closed and did it job covering him in slime as the Green vines of the tongue as it sucked on him.

Ritsuko laughed as her tail swallowed the feline and he enters her anal stomach while Ritsuko leans against the wall after taking off her shorts under her skirt spreading her legs to support her digesting tummy."UUUUUUUUUUURRRP!"Ritsuko let out a huge belch and folds her arms behind her head and burps as a loud grumbling gurgling noise was heard and her waist and hips started thrusting back in forth slowly then side to side then the step repeated as the bulge of her anal stomach pulsed in and out then moved up and down repeating the process over and over till the pace fasten up and the digestive noises got louder" ya'll are mine now there's no escape so just sit back and let me finish you guys off and this is what you two get for trying to flirt with me ." Ritsuko says as could feel the digestion process really kicking in as the gurgling sounds echoed wildly in her belly as for her other stomach where the coyote was, the time slowly approached, the time when digestion would kick in. In a steady yet leisurely manner, the gastric fluids began filling up the dark, moist containments. It scorched violently against her meals' skin, which soon started to melt away. At this point, the struggle REALLY commenced. Ritsuko staggered. Her pouch sack began to wobble like crazy, its frantic movement soon causing her to moan loudly in pleasure

Ritsuko loved the whole eating act; she surely enjoyed the struggle inside her even more. Their muffled screams went on and on as she could feel the two wildly kicking and punching while being helplessly digested. It was a sensual feeling beyond belief and she became even more excited the more they kept on going. "Oh, yeah! Keep up your squirming... it feels good... so good... oh, oh. Ooh! Oh god!"

When their struggling became weaker and eventually stopped, Ritsuko was even sweatier than before. She had never felt this excited by just eating dinner, she truly felt surprised and pleasured at the same time. Ritsuko picked up the clothes as she made her way back to base her gurgling gut swaying in front of her as she walked back with a fully belly .


	4. Sanako's midnight meal

_**another random vore story lol**_

* * *

Tricia river otter and Tracy a raccoon sat on their couch, rather bored. They were hoping Daphne would be able to come over for the night, but it unfortunately hadn't happened. Tricia was also somewhat hungry, but decided to push the thought out of her mind. Her friend had her head relaxing on the arm of the couch as they patiently watched TV. Giving a small sigh, Tricia got up. Slowly, she dragged herself over to her bed.

Unknown to the two, Sanako had made her way into Tricia's house. She had a mission to take car to get rid of them since the two worked for the enemy and resided under the table, gazing occasionally over at girls. Slowly, the girls made her way past her into the hall, turning off the lights. Sanako smirked as her stomach growled a bit. Plus, seeing such a large creature up close might be exciting.

The Mercie cat made her way to Tricia's bedroom. It took quite a while since she didn't wanna get caught, as she arrived, the otter was lying in bed, making it quite easier for her to do anything to have her. The tiny began to climb up atop her rather loose button from Tricia's pjs, beginning to have her way with the otter.

Tricia was asleep but felt someone on top of her has they messed with her clothes finishing her shorts. She gently sat up in the bed, letting her arms supports. The front of her body facing towards Sanako, before screaming. Her last thought before she was turned over and pinned to the bed after the Mercie cat took her own shorts off was that she hoped someone would come to help her. Holding on the otter's waist and legs up after pulling her shorts down, Tricia felt something enter her nether region and she screams and groans while Sanako moaned in pleasure."Ahh what are you doing to me-ahh~"she cries squirming under the

Mercie trying getting to get away as the thrust from Sanako as she made her long blue tube like tongue (not what you readers think she's can change back to back) which she uses on her prey to fill with her thick purple saliva for easier digestion as it submerges deep inside Tricia as her tongue tube stretched even more going even more deep inside as Sanako laid on top of her moaning in pleasure. "Calm down and just relax and enjoys the ride."Sanako moans as her hips thrusted hard going all the way in as Tricia squirms while face was being pressed into the pillow hearing the feline moan and groan as she was loud as this went for 3 or 6 hrs from 5:46 to 10:05 at night. Sanako released into Tricia as her waist formed a large bulge forming from her saliva and acid.

"That felt good now to finish you off." Sanako says tearing off her bra as she engulfs the otter's head running her tongue all over the girls face and pushes her in farther in as she got past her succulent melons as she rips her own bra off to help the bulge in her throat make its way to her stomach as a loud growl was heard. Sanako tilted her head while wrapping her arms around her belly as the last of Tricia disappeared from sight. Sanako let out a loud wet belch stroking her stomach."Mhmm~ that was tasty, one down and one to go."She says patting her belly. "Let me out I don't want to die" the otter said punching and kicking. "Don't worry little morsel your friend will be joining you very soon." She smiles and walks out and wondered why the raccoon didn't hear any of the noise as she entered the other bedroom walking inside seeing the raccoon asleep."I think I'll have more fun time with her." Sanako thought as she made her way onto the bed and slowly removed her clothes and set up her waist in position as she pulled it against her. Tracy stirred awake feeling someone was touching her and looks behind her as Sanako leaned forward keeping hold of the girl's waist as she made her long blue tube like tongue submerge deep inside Tracy who started screaming and it stretches even more going even more deep inside as Sanako laid on top of her moaning in pleasure as her stomach groaned. "STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF OF ME WHAT DID YOU DO WITH TRISCA?" she shrieked then moans while trying to get away as a loud growling noise was heard and her waist and hips started thrusting back in forth slowly then side to side then the step repeated as the bulge of her stomach inhaled and exhaled in and out then moved up and down repeating the process as Sanako smirks."Seems like you have no choice, Digestion just kicked in and the ride is very painful for your friend so just give in because this is helping my digestion so just relax and enjoy the ride while listening to my gut works off and on your friend."Sanako moans as her hips thrusted going all the way in as Tracy's face was being smashed in the Mercies' gut hearing the otter screaming and struggling as the gurgling and groans were loud as clear and this went for 4 more hours to 1:08 in the morning as Sanako released into Tracy as her waist formed a another large bulge from her saliva.

"That felt good now to finish you off." Sanako says sitting as her tail opens up as some drool splashed on Tracy's face and the blue tongues slithered out as her muzzle was plunged between the thick slimy walls of the mouth Sanako's tail , it became harder to breathe as the soft and wet walls inside squeezed her tightly. The process was slow and it savored every bit of its meal as she was slowly pulled in further down into it, making her panic even more but at that moment it was useless to resist. She could hear the constant groaning inside Sanako belly getting louder for every inch she advanced. Sanako smirked felt her meal coming closer to her destination. As she was able to taste her feet she instantly swallow the rest of her. The mouth closed and did it job covering her in slime as the blue vines of the tongue as it sucked on her.

The mercie laughed as her tail swallowed the Raccoon as Sanako sat on the edge of the bed as Tracy enters her anal stomach the thick slimy walls constructing around her while Sanako stands up spreading her legs to support her digesting tummy."UUUUUUUUUUURRRP!"Sanako let out a huge belch and folds her arms behind her head and burps as a loud grumbling gurgling noise was heard and her waist and hips started thrusting back in forth slowly then side to side then the step repeated as the bulge of her anal stomach pulsed in and out then moved up and down repeating the process over and over the it switches movements as her hips swung side to side then thrust forth and back then swings side to again switching cycles back to back till the pace fasten up and the digestive noises got louder" ya'll are mine now there's no escape so just sit back and let me finish you guys off." Sanako says as could feel the digestion process really kicking in as the gurgling sounds echoed wildly in her belly as for her other stomach where Robin was, the time slowly approached, the time when digestion would kick in. In a steady yet leisurely manner, the gastric fluids began filling up the dark, moist containments. It scorched violently against her meals' skin, which soon started to melt away. At this point, the struggle REALLY commenced. Sanako staggered. Her pouch sack began to wobble like crazy, its frantic movement soon causing her to moan loudly in pleasure

Sanako loved the whole eating act; she surely enjoyed the struggle inside her even more. Their muffled screams went on and on as she could feel the girls wildly kicking and punching while being helplessly digested. It was a sensual feeling beyond belief and she became even more excited the more they kept on going. "Struggle all you want it's just pointless" Sanako says while walking

When their struggling became weaker and eventually stopped, Sanako was even more pleased than before. She had always felt this good and truly felt surprised and pleasured at the same time. Sanako picked up the clothes as she made her way out the room as a gurgling gut swaying in front of her as she walked back into the living room and leans against the wall as her hips moved on their own to help the digestion as her stomach gurgled and roared."Stop please we'll do anything if you let us out." they both cried and begged while Sanako let out a huge belch and folds her arms behind her head and burps as a loud grumbling gurgling noise was heard and her waist and hips started thrusting back in forth slowly then side to side then the step repeated as the bulge of her anal stomach pulsed in and out then moved up and down repeating the process over and over the it switches movements as her hips swung side to side then thrust forth and back then swings side to again switching cycles back to back till the pace fasten up and the digestive noises got louder. Sanako picked up a phone and reported to her boss back at base HQ"hello boss I'm here to report that miss Tricia and Tracy have been taken care of." she smiles and hangs up as her hips started swaying left to right and thrusting back and forth even faster as she heads back to Tracy's room and decides to lay down as it was gonna take 8 hrs for them to be full digested and jumps out a window as her waist and hips started thrusting back in forth slowly then side to side then the step repeated as the bulge of her anal stomach pulsed in and out then moved up and down repeating the process over and over the it switches movements as her hips swung side to side then thrust forth and back then swings side to again switching cycles back to back till the pace fasten up and the digestive noises got louder as well as the struggling and movement of the girls throughout the night as she headed back to base knowing her job was done.

Trisca river otter and Tracy a raccoon sat on their couch, rather bored. They were hoping Daphne would be able to come over for the night, but it unfortunately hadn't happened. Tricia was also somewhat hungry, but decided to push the thought out of her mind. Her friend had her head relaxing on the arm of the couch as they patiently watched TV. Giving a small sigh, Tricia got up. Slowly, she dragged herself over to her bed.

Unknown to the two, Sanako had made her way into their house. She had a mission to take care of by getting rid of them since the two worked for the enemy and resided under the table, gazing occasionally over at girls. Slowly, the girls made their way past her into the hall, turning off the lights. Sanako smirked as her stomach growled a bit. Plus, might get exciting.

The Mercie cat made her way to Tricia's bedroom. It took quite a while since she didn't wanna get caught, as she arrived, the otter was lying in bed, making it quite easier for her to do anything to have her. The tiny began to climb up atop her rather loose button from Tricia's pjs, beginning to have her way with the otter.

Trisca was asleep but felt someone on top of her as they messed with her clothes finishing her shorts. She gently sat up in the bed, letting her arms supports. The front of her body facing towards Sanako, before screaming. Her last thought before she was turned over and pinned to the bed after the Mercie cat took her own shorts off was that she hoped someone would come to help her. Holding on the otter's waist and legs up after pulling her shorts down, Tricia felt something enter her nether region and she screams and groans while Sanako moaned in pleasure."Ahh what are you doing to me-ahh~"she cries squirming under the

Mercie trying getting to get away from Sanako as she made her long blue tube like tongue which she uses on her prey to fill with her thick purple saliva for easier digestion submerge deep inside Tricia as her tongue tube stretched even more going even deeper inside as Sanako laid on top of her moaning in pleasure. "Calm down and just relax and enjoys the ride."Sanako moans as her hips thrusted hard going all the way in as Tricia squirms while face was being pressed into the pillow hearing the feline moan and groan as she was loud as this went for 3 or 6 hrs from 5:46 to 10:05 at night. Sanako released into Tricia as her waist formed a large bulge forming from her saliva and acid.

"That felt good now to finish you off." Sanako says tearing off her bra as she engulfs the otter's head running her tongue all over the girls face and pushes her in farther in as she got past her succulent melons as she rips her own bra off to help the bulge in her throat make its way to her stomach as a loud growl was heard. Sanako tilted her head while wrapping her arms around her belly as the last of Tricia disappeared from sight. Sanako let out a loud wet belch stroking her stomach."Mhmm~ that was tasty, one down and one to go."She says patting her belly. "Let me out I don't want to die" the otter said punching and kicking. "Don't worry little morsel your friend will be joining you very soon." She smiles and walks out and wondered why the raccoon didn't hear any of the noise as she entered the other bedroom walking inside seeing the raccoon asleep."I think I'll have more fun time with her." Sanako thought as she made her way onto the bed and slowly removed her clothes and set up her waist in position as she pulled it against her. Tracy stirred awake feeling someone was touching her and looks behind her as Sanako leaned forward keeping hold of the girl's waist as she made her long blue tube like tongue submerge deep inside Tracy who started screaming and it stretches even more going even more deep inside as Sanako laid on top of her moaning in pleasure as her stomach groaned. "STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF OF ME WHAT DID YOU DO WITH TRISCA?" she shrieked then moans while trying to get away as a loud growling noise was heard and her waist and hips started thrusting back in forth slowly then side to side then the step repeated as the bulge of her stomach inhaled and exhaled in and out then moved up and down repeating the process as Sanako smirks."Seems like you have no choice, Digestion just kicked in and the ride is very painful for your friend so just give in because this is helping my digestion so just relax and enjoy the ride while listening to my gut works off and on your friend."Sanako moans as her hips thrusted going all the way in as Tracy's face was being smashed in the Mercies' gut hearing the otter screaming and struggling as the gurgling and groans were loud as clear and this went for 5 more hours to 2:08 in the morning as Sanako released into Tracy as her waist formed a another large bulge from her saliva.

"That felt good now to show you to your new home." Sanako says sitting as her tail opens up as some drool splashed on Tracy's face and the blue tongues slithered out as her muzzle was plunged between the thick slimy walls of the mouth Sanako's tail , it became harder to breathe as the soft and wet walls inside squeezed her tightly. The process was slow and it savored every bit of its meal as she was slowly pulled in further down into it, making her panic even more but at that moment it was useless to resist. She could hear the constant groaning inside Sanako belly getting louder for every inch she advanced. Sanako smirked felt her meal coming closer to her destination. As she was able to taste her feet she instantly swallow the rest of her. The mouth closed and did it job covering her in slime as the blue vines of the tongue as it sucked on her.

The mercie laughed as her tail swallowed the Raccoon as Sanako sat on the edge of the bed as Tracy enters her anal stomach the thick slimy walls constructing around her as Sanako stands up spreading her legs to support her digesting tummy."UUUUUUUUUUURRRP!"Sanako let out a huge belch and folds her arms behind her head and burps as a loud grumbling gurgling noise was heard and her waist and hips started thrusting back in forth slowly then side to side then the step repeated as the bulge of her anal stomach pulsed in and out then moved up and down repeating the process over and over the it switches movements as her hips swung side to side then thrust forth and back then swings side to again switching cycles back to back till the pace fasten up and the digestive noises got louder" ya'll are mine now there's no escape so just sit back and let me finish you guys off." Sanako says as could feel the digestion process really kicking in as the gurgling sounds echoed wildly in her belly as for her other stomach where Trisca was, the time slowly approached, the time when digestion would kick in. In a steady yet leisurely manner, the gastric fluids began filling up the dark, moist containments. It scorched violently against her meals' skin, which soon started to melt away. At this point, the struggle REALLY commenced. Sanako staggered. Her pouch sack began to wobble like crazy, its frantic movement soon causing her to moan loudly in pleasure.

Sanako loved the whole eating act; she surely enjoyed the struggle inside her even more. Their muffled screams went on and on as she could feel the girls wildly kicking and punching while being helplessly digested. It was a sensual feeling beyond belief and she became even more excited the more they kept on going. "Struggle all you want it's just pointless" Sanako says while walking

When their struggling became weaker and eventually stopped, Sanako was even more pleased than before. She had always felt this good and truly felt surprised and pleasured at the same time. Sanako picked up the clothes as she made her way out the room as a gurgling gut swaying in front of her as she walked back into the living room and leans against the wall as her hips moved on their own to help the digestion as her stomach gurgled and roared."Stop please we'll do anything if you let us out." they both cried and begged while Sanako let out a huge belch and folds her arms behind her head and burps as a loud grumbling gurgling noise was heard and her waist and hips started thrusting back in forth slowly then side to side then the step repeated as the bulge of her anal stomach pulsed in and out then moved up and down repeating the process over and over the it switches movements as her hips swung side to side then thrust forth and back then swings side to again switching cycles back to back till the pace fasten up and the digestive noises got louder.

Sanako picked up a phone and reported to her boss back at base HQ"hello boss I'm here to report that miss Tricia and Tracy have been taken care of." she smiles and hangs up as her hips started swaying left to right and thrusting back and forth even faster as she heads back to Tracy's room and decides to lay down as it was gonna take 8 hrs for them to be full digested and jumps out a window as her waist and hips started thrusting back in forth slowly then side to side then the step repeated as the bulge of her anal stomach pulsed in and out then moved up and down repeating the process over and over the it switches movements as her hips swung side to side then thrust forth and back then swings side to again switching cycles back to back till the pace fasten up and the digestive noises got louder as well as the struggling and movement of the girls throughout the night as she headed back to base knowing her job was done.


	5. Trespasser trouble

_**More and i decided to use different furries everytime review and tell me what animals i should use next**_

* * *

Another day in Celaya was set, the moon was rising slowly up to the sky and the first animals were asleep inside their homes, caves or other places to stay during the dangerous night. Animals were shooing through the bushes as the Mercies began their usual patrolling.

But one Mercie didn't want to patrol her eyes just in this moment; Sanako was lying on the soft grass , and would have been on duty too if it weren't for something very loud and growling led her keeping her distracted; her stomach. The last night she wasn't able to catch enough food for herself. She tried to ignore the growling noises coming out of her stomach, but the noises became even louder and with a deep sigh the blond giantess went up and stared with narrowed eyes down to her belly, poking her navel one time before she mumbled

"It's okay ... it's okay ..."

Sanako then left the area, stretching herself and looked around; it was still a little early and even. She hated hunting in the day and even more she hated patrolling with an empty stomach, but if she would wait longer her stomach wouldn't just growl, no, after some time she would start to pain and so there was only one chance to end her appetite: Hunting.

After Sanako washed herself and tried to shake of the last remains of her weariness she thought about the best spot to hunt during this time and like every time she found the answer very quickly; the close "secret" path for .

The secret road wasn't more than a small dirt path that led through the jungle. For the first few months it was really a secret and safe route but now the most local Mercie predators, Sanako included had found it and only those poor bastards who were cheated by some "experts", who sold them extraordinary expensive maps, went through the route.

At least there were during the day some furies, Nekos or other animal races. One time she was able to capture a pony, something very delicate, and maybe she would have the same luck again this morning.

She was moving as carefully at it was possible for a Mercie that was 6'4 feet tall and when she recognized some familiar spots that told her that she was close to the route, she began to kneel down and crouching the last distance between herself and her destination.

Now the most annoying part was about to begin; she had to wait in this position and be patient enough until somebody was crossing her path. Fortunately no other beings around were she could suddenly hear something from the other side of the road. It was a voice ... a single voice who was talking to somebody, but to Sanako's surprise nobody answered. A part of the talking was like this:

"And did I find anything? No! I told you this wouldn't be a good idea! Those people in Farina are just too much to handle what? You say it's MY fault? That's a lie! You are a liar! I won't continue this conversation anymore!"

Sanako raised her eyebrows and the curiousness began to grow even more. Who was her partner she was talking to? When the voice came closer, finally a tiger was passing her and with her there was ... a panther? Yes, a panther and snow leopard were walking beside the tiger that seemed to be close to the end of her twenties and a cheetah, on the back of the cheetah were maps and other tools; a spy and ninja.

During this moment of surprise, Sanako nearly forgot to start her attack, but just when she wanted to jump forward it happened: Her stomach began to growl extremely loud. As quick as possible she tried to put a hand on her belly but it was too late; the panther was the first who saw her and began to panic, just a few moments later the girls were looking up and blinked.

"Oh shit, not again ..." she said and then he began to run.

For Sanako's next surprise he was extremely fast, faster than she thought about him and her first grab just got some dirt. "Stop!" she yelled but, of course, the human didn't hold on and just ran faster. Sanako went up at her legs and began to run behind them; she was still stronger, her legs were longer and her steps even wider, but the felines had another bonus; she was small and agile ands he was able to hide behind some plants and hop into smaller trees. It seemed like she was trained in running away because she was running a zigzag route, always dodging Sanako's fingers.

But at least Sanako had learned some tricks and facts during her time on Celaya and after she was close enough to the Cheetah to stand next to her, she just raised her right hand, presenting the human a nice view of her power at the group. Sanako binded them with her magic and carried them off to a cabin where they can have some private time.

Sanako locked the door and stood them again the wall as she was opening the hand, the panther was lying on his stomach, probably he felt very uncomfortable now and her face was pale as Sanako lifted her up with two fingers and sets her on the bed, but after he recovered himself, he began to struggle against her grip.

"Let me go! I don't taste good! I'm serious!" she said energetic.

Sanako smiled thin. "Eating poison, huh? This is a real original lie ... unfortunately I was able to listen to your "conversation" ... and I don't think that a spy like you would be so full of life after taking a stroll. But now back to business, maybe I'll let you go ... First let's have some fun alright?"She smiles climbing onto the bed ripping off her own clothes and bends the panther's knees spreading the legs. "No leave Linda alone you stupid cat!"The tiger blurted trying to break free as Sanako brushed her off "Calm down and just relax and enjoys what happens next cause you're about to take the ride of your life." Holding on the panther's waist and legs up after pulling her shorts down, Linda felt something enter her nether region and she screams and groans while Sanako moaned in pleasure."Ahh what are you doing to me-ahh~"she cries squirming under the

Mercie trying getting to get away from Sanako as she made her long blue tube like tongue submerge deep inside Linda as her tongue tube stretched even more going even deeper inside as Sanako laid on top of her moaning in pleasure. Sanako moans as her hips thrusted hard going all the way in as Tricia squirms while face was being pressed into the pillow hearing the feline moan and groan as she was loud as this went for 1hr and 30mins then she switched positions laying the panther on her back and kept going for another 2hrs from 7:46 to 10:05 at night. Sanako released into Linda as her waist formed a large bulge forming from her saliva and acid.

"We were sent to spy on the Mercies" she mumbled quickly.

"I see ... is this your first time here on Celaya? You knew about us ... so you don't seem unfamiliar with them." Sanako said while she was watching she and she knew what he began to think and if she was right she would become her meal without any doubts.

"Of course, I come to this area very often you know? Maybe I could help you to get to some special points where a lot of other humans are and ..." but she interrupted himself when he saw Sanako grinning and then giggling. "What's so funny?"

"Oh ... nothing. You just confirmed me that you aren't here by accident, which means that you know about the dangers of Celaya ... which means that you all will be my dinner."

The man blinked two times, and then she began to shake his head very quickly. "Did I say I've been here very often? Of course I just appeared here ... please!"

Sanako couldn't resist grinning even brighter. "Oh I WILL help you, I will help you finding a safe place to stay for a while ... well until you are disposed of for Trespassing."

And without waiting for any more words she lifted the Panther closer to her lips, parting them and presenting him the inside of her mouth, her teeth, the rose roof of her mouth, the wet tongue that was just waiting for him and the uvula, the "guardian" of her throat. The feline struggled around between her fingers but she couldn't free herself and just moments later she was d inside the Merice's glowing mouth.

She felt her tongue and with all her strength she tried to fight back as she began to swallow slowly. When she reached her waist she just could push her body in the soft but strong exit of her throat and just a few seconds later he felt how something wet was stroking along his legs. It was hot and wet inside Sanako's mouth and combined with the smell of used burnt flesh was hard to breath, the panther put all her strength in the try to get coughed up, but he wasn't successful, when Sanako's mouth closed around her feet. Sanako didn't feel sorry for her since normally she would also have her fun as always.

After some time Sanako decided that it was time to send her down into her expecting stomach, which began to growl even louder. Sanako smiled satisfied, but just for a few second when she suddenly began groan

as the tiger's face first landed inside a pool of smelling liquid, the air in this place was even more limited than before and he feared that he would pass out soon. The ground beneath him was moving and when she tried to struggle, she could also feel the soft and fleshy walls.

So she was inside her stomach, Mercies cat stomach and soon she wouldn't be more than some particles that name she couldn't speak out without making many mistakes. Maybe it would be the best just to give up, but this wasn't her device. And so she started to kick, hit and stamp around wherever it was possible. The walls were very soft and every strike she gave to a wall was just pushed back, but she didn't stop, even with her feet he was stamping around as good as it was possible.

In the meantime Sanako had turned to her other guest, she was happy that she finally got something to eat, but also her stomach was still growling and g. She could feel the Panther struggle inside her and a smirk formed from her lips. "Now a good meal and wait until you are digested!" she said, patting herself on the tummy, which she frowns instantly when her stomach growls even more. She decided on the tiger next, and walked up to the tiger with her bulging stomach and made the cat bend over on the bed as her last thought before she was turned over and pinned to the bed after the Mercie cat took her shorts off was that she hoped someone would come to help her.

Sanako held on the tiger's waist and legs up after pulling her shorts down slamming into her hard in her nether region as she gave Sanako all the strength she would need to burn her meal off. Jessica who was the tiger felt something enter her nether region and she screams and groans while Sanako moaned in pleasure slamming into her."Ahh what are you doing to me-ahh~"she cries squirming under the

Mercie trying getting to get away from Sanako as she made her long blue tube like tongue submerge deep inside Tricia as her tongue tube stretched even more going even deeper inside as Sanako laid on top of her moaning in pleasure as the acids in her stomach became very active as her stomach started getting to work. "Calm down and just relax and enjoys the ride as I burn your friend off."Sanako moans as her hips thrusted hard going all the way in as Jessica squirms while face was being pressed into the pillow hearing the feline moan and groan as she was loud as this went for another 3hrs from 10:05 to 12:20 at night. Sanako released into the ferocious tabby as her waist formed a large bulge forming from her saliva and acid.

Sanako back up letting the girl fall to the floor and sits on the bed. "Now that wasn't half bad but I have other plans you."Sanako says arching her back as her long blue tube like tongue stretched even more as the tip started to cover the girl's muzzle and she reels the cat into her nether region moaning as the cat struggled to get free as the wall were coat with purple slime."Ahh yes keep squirming it'll just make your trip easier! ~"

Sanako moans laying back as the cats waist was pulled in as a shiver ran down her spine and gasps as Jessica's feet disappeared from sight and her anal stomach groaned and she sits up feeling the girl struggle along with her friend and looks to the other to girls excited since she has two more toys to play with and walks over red in the face panting and strips the cheetah and grabs her waist as she tried to run and slams into her thrusting as her anal stomach are making her hips sway back and forth as her long blue tube like tongue stretched even more and this goes for 12 mins as things started to heat up in her stomach as she pulls out and hovers her tail over the cheetah as she walked to the leopard grabbing her hips and slams into her while her tail pulled the kimiko who was the cheetah in and starts sucking on her while after 23 mins Sanako released deep inside of the leopard as her tail Swallowed the feline and her stomach groans as digestion was soon to kick in and her tail enclosed itself around the cat pulling it in as it coats her in slime then swallows sending her to join the rest.

Sanako leaned against the wall as her waist and hips started thrusting back in forth slowly then side to side then the step repeated as the bulge of her anal stomach pulsed in and out with a gurgle and groan then moved up and down repeating the process over and over the it switches movements as her hips swung side to side then thrust forth and back as it churns and growls then swings side to again switching cycles back to back till the pace fasten up and the digestive noises got louder as well as the struggling and movement of the girls making her moan "What gives you a right to do this to us?" the tiger says kicking the walls of their prison screaming in pain.

"You were on Mercie Territory so yea and I was hungry so hush up and Digest quietly like a good meals you four wer-urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrp~."Sanako let out a wet belch as her torso swung to the sides as her anal stomach was churning its contents within causing great pain and thrust forward receiving a gurgle and groan "man its gonna take at least 12 hours to digest you girls- urrrrrrrrrrrpppppp." Sanako says picking up the clothes and heads to base "next time think before trespassing on our territory." she says feeling the struggling of the girls and walks in reporting to her boss and goes carrying on with what she was doing deciding to enjoy the moment of her huge meal as she bumped into Ritsuko who had eat a family that was trespassing.

"Hey Ritsuko I see you found some trespassers as well" she says and her hips were working out to help digestion. "Yea got a family of dogs a mother and three of her cubs you?"She looks to her feline friend. "Nice I got a group of jungle cats that were gonna break in and intrude the base." she smiles patting her tummy "since we don't have anything to do wanna have some fun while out meals burn off?"Ritsuko says looking to her "sure." she smiles and they walk inside the room. Ritsuko laid on the bed on her back as Sanako got into position and grabs her waist and enters and lays on top of her thrust while kissing her friend as her hips from digestion were making them moan while their stomachs was being squeezed making the digestion easier but harder for their meals to breathe as they made out for 8 hrs and after fell asleep as their stomachs churned and digested the rest of their meals the rest of the night.


	6. Divide and Conquer

It was 4:20 am as Sanako and Ritsuko and Mariko a Merci Jaguar, who wore a gangster outfit and the inside of her mouth was velvet purple an d her slime was orange which can burn against her prey's skin

The trio was being escorted through the marine's village there to take control and conquer so they can widen their territory. Confronting to appease the tensions between the two tribes. Mariko saw the chief of the tribe talking to a wolf warrior before leaving. This was no doubt a

ploy to chase them out.

The trio was led to a big hut in the middle of the village, inside a large white wolf woman was sitting on a throne of

skulls. The woman was huge; she was at least 8 feet tall and had a plump, curvy figure. She wore tribal clothing

with many items of jewelry and her belly bore mystical markings. This was the infamous wolf queen Sarnia the girls had

heard about, the one the chief was so afraid of. The wolf woman smiled softly as she saw the group enter

her hut, beckoning them with her finger. The jaguar approached the queen and bowed respectfully, appearing

submissive. Mariko or the girls had no intention of being a slave; she would be docile for now, patiently waiting for the

right opportunity to strike.

-Sarnia: "Greetings Mercies, I am Sarnia, queen of the wolf tribe!"

She proclaimed bombastically around.

-Mariko: "I am Mariko the Jaguar, it's a pleasure to meet you wolf queen!"

The wolf grinned wickedly, slowly licking her lips.

-Sarnia: "Do you know why you are here, young warriors?"

-Mariko: "I'm guessing my clan is offering us a tribute, an acknowledgment of the conquering of this tribe."

The queen slowly nodded.

-Sarnia: "That's I don't know what you three mean by that!"

-Mariko: "I assure you my queen; this is no joke we mercies are planning to widen our territory!"

She declared as the trio walked up to their prey new mistress. Sanako lunged at her pinning her down ripping her clothes off smirking as well as her own feeling turned on

-Sarnia: "You can't do this I'm the queen, I'm not going to be your slave..."

She deviously said, shivering under the feline gulping nervously, a bit confused. "No... You can't do-AHHHHHH!"

The queen then sensually screamed moaning as Sanako rubbed her nether region while fingering her, looking her captive right in the eyes. Then takes them out and sits in her lap and Sanako as and went for 45 mins then releases her slime fluids and gets up before using her magic to lift the queen up."Put me down you worthless cat!"Sarnia says as Sanako slid her head in the tick saliva stung against her muzzle as she slid further in while Sanako worked on swallowing her. Ritsuko smirks and walks off and picks up one of the guards and undoes her clothes as she engulfs the husky in one gulp as she was 4 ft tall and her being 7 ft tall swallowed her like a gumdrop and pats her stomach looking to the rest "you go and round of the villagers or you'll join your friend in my stomach." She says pointing to a brown wolf that had blue eyes and he nods and runs off to gather the villagers in one spot. Mariko was outside looking around saw a wolf cub running for the village exit.

"Oh no you don't."She says and shot her long purple tongue out and constructs around the pup as she reel him into her mouth and swallows belching in respond. "Anyone leaving the village will suffer the same fate as that cub." she says as her stomach started to churn making a growling and sloshing noise as it bulged in and out and the cub was crying in pain from Mariko's orange slime and he struggled and cried

Sanako swallowed the last of the queen belching as her gut growled and bulged out. "Now that was a queen size meal." She says stroking her belly and walks out as the whole village was gathered in one spot. "Hello everyone as you're wondering your queen has gonna away and won't be coming back but don't worry you all are going to the same place she's in." the Mercie feline says patting her tummy as the queen punched and kicked from within as Sanako snapped her fingers binding the villagers. Ritsuko has pinned a Ferret to the ground tearing away her short as well as her own and slams into her thrusting as the Ferret screams as she made her own long green tube like tongue submerge deep inside the ferret as her tongue tube stretched even more going even deeper inside as Ritsuko laid on top of her moaning in pleasure while thrusting hard deep inside while Mariko pulled her shorts down and picked up a kola cub stripping the poor thing of her clothes and lays it in her shorts and pulls the shorts up as the cub screamed inside as her shorts sealed tight like it became part of her as she released her orange slime all over the cub and bucks her hips thrusting back in forth as the cub struggled screaming as the slime was eating away at his skin.

Ritsuko then released her fluids inside and ate the girl as she swallowed her in one gulp and stood up patting her stomach. "That was good but I need more since I have more room." she says and the trio turned to the crowd that had 81 tribe members in it. "What should we do with the rest of them girls?"Sanako says looking to them. "Let's shrink 72 of them to the height of a squirrel and we can make out with the other three"

Ritsuko says as the girls nodded and all used their magic shrinking 72/81 of the crowd and they split it up 25 each with three regular sized villagers and they both each scooped their pile sup with their tails as it swallows them and they moan as their anal stomach walls stretched as they shrunken villagers struggled. "Mhmm now for our fun." the girls all said taking their prisoners to a bedroom and chained the other two up as they're meals struggled and cries within their guts which it was worse in Mariko's gut since her orange saliva was like lava as they screamed and struggled inside of her gut."Why are you three doing this can't we just sort things out?"A lemur said. Mariko pinned her to the Bed on her backside and tore her clothes off looming over her smirking as she thrusts letting her bulging gut rub the inside of her prey's nether region getting her worked up receiving a long groan from the girl and then grabs her legs as her met the girl as Mariko slams into her while Sanako and Ritsuko did the same holding their prey's waist and legs up after pulling their skirt down, the two mongooses felt something enter their nether region and she screams and groans while Sanako and Ritsuko moaned in pleasure."Ahh what are you doing to us-ahh~"they cries squirming under the

Mercies trying getting to get away as the thrust from Sanako's anal stomach made their long tube like tongue submerge deeper inside them as a loud grumbling gurgling noise was heard and their waist and hips started thrusting back in forth slowly then side to side then the step repeated as the bulge of her anal stomach pulsed in and out then moved up and down repeating the process over and over till the pace fasten up and the digestive noises got louder as it switches movements and their hips swung side to side then thrust forth and back then swings side to again switching cycles back to back till the pace fasten up and the digestive noises got louder .

"Calm down this is helping our digestion so just relax and enjoy the ride while listening to my gut works off and on your friends and queen." the three moans as their hips thrusted going all the way in as the prisoners face was being smashed in by the Mercies' guts hearing the villagers screaming and struggling as the gurgling and groans were loud as clear and this went for 3 hours and moved on to the other and went 3 more hours switch to their third and went for 5 hours of moaning and screaming until they released into their mates as their waist formed a bulge forming from her saliva.

"That felt good now let's have you join your little friends in your new permanent home." Sanako says and her and the girls tails opens up as some drool splashed on the villagers face and the tongues slithered out as their muzzle was plunged between the thick slimy walls of the mouth Mercies' tails , it became harder to breathe as the soft and wet walls inside squeezed them tightly. The process was slow and it savored every bit of its meal as they was slowly pulled in further down into it, making them panic even more but at that moment it was useless to resist. She could hear the constant groaning inside their captors belly getting louder for every inch they advanced. Sanako smirked felt her meal coming closer to them destination. As she was able to taste her feet she instantly swallow the rest of her. The mouth closed and did it job covering her in slime as the blue vines of the tongue as it sucked on them then swallowing.

Sanako Ritsuko and Mariko laughed as their tails swallowed their meals and they entered their anal stomachs while they lean against each other's back spreading their legs to support her digesting tummy."UUUUUUUUUUURRRP!"Sanako let out a huge belch and folds her arms behind her head and burps as a loud grumbling gurgling noise was heard and her waist and hips started thrusting back in forth slowly then side to side then the step repeated as the bulge of her anal stomach pulsed in and out then moved up and down repeating the process over and over till the pace fasten up and the digestive noises got louder" ya'll are ours now there's no escape so just sit back and let us finish you guys off."

Sanako says as Ritsuko chuckles "you villagers are nothing but food to us Mercies so why fight us when you know you can never win" she says could feel the digestion process really kicking in as the gurgling sounds echoed wildly in her belly "I don't see what the point is in going to war against us Mercies when you'll just end up as on our menu"Mariko says as her gut bulged in and out with a groan.

Sanako picked up a phone and sent a message to her boss that the village and tribe members were disposed of since they didn't agree to their rules as her and her friends waist and hips started thrusting back in forth slowly then side to side then the step repeated as the bulge of her anal stomach pulsed in and out then moved up and down repeating the process over and over till the pace fasten up and the digestive noises got louder as well as their meals churned and sloshed within and it was extra pain inside of Mariko's as the orange slime coated and sizzled against her meal's skin "I'll take no more than 8 hours till they're digested so let's have some fun to burn off our meals before we head back to base for our next mission" the girls nods and leaned forward on the bed. Ritsuko grabbed her waist as Mariko did the same with hers and they both moaned thrusting into each other and switch places and positions down this for 5 hrs till it was 7 at night and they were covered in sweat as their stomach were churning the soup of their contents from what's left of their meals and they decided to head back "Well girls another job well done another village swiped clean I think some of the villagers will make nice soldiers don't you think?"Sanako says and the two agreed walking back with no clothes on which was normal for a mercie after eating.


	7. Tomiko makes a scene

_**a new story featuring a new oc**_

 _ **Tomiko the merciain snow leopard**_

* * *

Somewhere being locked up inside a faculty building a deep, wet gurgle echoed through the prison, bouncing off the walls and into the ears of the many prisoners cooped up in their cells. In one cell sat was a Mercie snow leopard who wore a gangster outfit her name was Tomiko. she was locked up as part of her plan to take control and show those worthless beings what us Mercies are capable of, In her lap rested a full, squirming belly filled with two unfortunate victims; her cell mate and the prison guard who was stupid enough to have his back turn and the gaps between the bars were big enough to pull him through. Tomiko was usually the one to convince captured enemy units to join the mercie race, but sometimes she needed to be more convincing. "I shall ask one last time, darlings."

The snow leopard cooed. "Are you willing to join the Mericain race, or will you become a filling meal for my oh-so-hungry tummy and nice meat on my chest and ass?" The prisoners within shouted vague curse words at his capturer, but they were muffled by the thick stomach walls and the occasional gurgle and sizzling from her lava like orange ooze. Tomiko simply leaned against the cell wall as she watched her dome of a stomach bounce up and down churning and grinding around her meal as they squirmed. It was quite pleasurable to see her preys' feeble attempts at escape; at least she thought it was. "Come now, I don't wish for you to suffer." She said pushing down the bulge the prisoner's shoulder made. "If you want to be freed so desperately, join us and you can have anything you want."

She said while thinking back to the last time she devoured a prisoner. They refused to join, so she simply let them digest. When she came back to the mercie private quarters after a few hours, the prisoner was just more muscle on her ass. She stood up and releases a loud wet belches as a loud growling noise was heard and her waist and hips started thrusting back in forth slowly then side to side then the step repeated as the bulge of her stomach pulsed in and out then moved up and down repeating the process as her stomach wall started grinding to churn her big meal and smirks."Seems like you have no choice, Digestion just kicked in and the ride is long very painful so just give in and enjoy on becoming fat on my big round ass."She said patting her roaring gut as it bounced up and down feeling them struggle

"What going on in here?"A Polar bear officer says walking in and she was the half the height of Tomiko lungs at her pinning her down ripping her clothes off."Hello my little tasty treat you're just in time to have some fun with me and my belly~"she says sitting on the bear waist with her legs spread wide and long blue tube like tongue submerge deep inside her victim and thrusting her hips while her tail sucked on the girl's muzzle to keep her from screaming as she was hearing the muffled screaming from her husband and brother cook away in her captor's gut for 3 hours as Tomiko sprays her lava like slime deep within the girl making her scream in pain.

"Now that I had my time with you it's time to put you in your new home; my stomach!"She said as she engulfing the officer's head and gulps her in one swallow as the bulge of her gut groaned stretching to make room for her new visitor and it starts bouncing up and down as moans roared from within making everything clear; the girl was being raped by the two boys as digestion continued its course.

Tomiko walked out and into a room where every officer and criminal was in and she uses her magic on them shrinking them and picks up a handful of them after removing the clothing and stuffs them in her skirt and moans as her skirt was sealed tight against her and her tail scoops up pile after pile swallowing coughing up the clothing and she moans in please as her new victims screamed." Ya'll are just my big meaty meal and soon you'll be fat on my ass and thighs so be ready for a long 18 hour ride of my slow digestion on you guys." she says stroking her anal gut as her hips thrusted back and forth.

She walks up the main computer and starts hacking then gets a idea after finding a small barrel of pepper spray and has her tail pick it up and gulp the contents down and the struggling in her anal gut got much worse and she gets the data she needs and leaves the building and carries on the rest of her day as her two guts churned and groaned" Blorp glorp glrrrr~ Blorp glorp gurgle groan Chuuuuuurrrn~" her gut when as she ignored the screams and cries within.

3 hours has passed since she left the prison building in Janna town and ate a few people on the way back to base and takes her clothes of smiling stroking her round ass "Mhmm~ yes that it my delicious morsel make my ass nice and round!. Tomiko leans again a tree and brings her tail opening up against her nether region and her long thick red tongue comes out of her tail making its way inside her and she moans pleasing herself as the heat in her stomachs were as hot as it was now and it was becoming even more intense.

after she did this for 6 hours and groans smiling knowing that helped her stomach speed up the process and walks in reporting mission success handing her boss the date she received and goes to hand out with Sanako and the others who were back from conquering the marine village in the western lands as her meals were boiling deep within her gut as she hung out with them for 8 hours till her figure was back to normal and her ass was even rounder and she smiles knowing her victims were happy where they were.


	8. The Sacrifice

_**tomiko and her clan taking control of a village**_

 _ **and if you noticed the voring scene with the young Antelope and Tomiko that's cause i was inspired by Kphoria**_

 _ **the scenes are from amy's misunderstanding and rouge caught sonic i though it would work great and it turned out better than i expected**_

 _ **review and tell me what you think**_

* * *

Tanya was led through village by a small group of guards, the gazelle folks stopping their chores to watch

as she and Erin passed by.

She was a prisoner now, a tribute to the Gazelle people taken as retribution for her mother's

rebellion. Tanya was a young antelope, barely entering adulthood and the princess of her tribe. She was almost 6 feet

tall and was spry and athletic, as most antelope are. The young lady's mother had led a rebellion against the Mericain race a few years ago, declaring that the Gazelle people shall never again pay tribute to the Mercies, when they was

defeated the Mercies demanded he offered his own son as tribute, which he did, he had no choice. Tanya cursed her mother

for having started this war, now she would be the one to pay for her mother's mistake. The young girl had

no idea what would be made of her, all that she knew was that those who are chosen as tribute never comes back.

The guards led the young princess to the village's largest hut, inside was a large room lit by several torches

surrounding a big throne made of skulls of various animals. Upon that throne sat Tomiko, she was

much larger than all the other furry Tanya had seen so far, she was at least 8 feet tall and had a curvy figure

with large breasts. The Mericain woman smiled deviously as she saw the Antelope enter, surrounded by guards, she had

been quite bored for most of the day and this should prove to be entertaining. The young girl was made to kneel by

her guards, who also kneeled to the imposing woman.

"Good you're finally here; I was getting quite hungry waiting for you!"

The woman declared, hungrily eyeing the antelope. Tanya stood silently for a second, not knowing what to answer.

"Oh but where are my manners? I am Tomiko, member of the Mericain north land clan of the leopard tribe and all of its vassals."

-"And I am Tanya, princess of the Galleze tribe."

"Tanya, do you know why you are here?"

-"I am here as tribute, because my mother rebelled against you."

The mercie giggled softly, smiling seductively at the young lady. At that moment, Tanya felt a chill run down

her spine, there was something sinister about this woman, but she couldn't tell exactly what.

"Yes, but do you know what will happen to you?"

The prisoner broke out a cold sweat; he remained silent for a moment, too nervous to speak up. The guards also

seemed tense: everyone in the room did everyone except Tomiko, who seemed to be enjoying herself.

-"N... no... "

The young antelope dreaded the response.

"You will be executed as for trespassing and trying to revolute."

Tanya's heart skipped a beat; her worst fear had become true.

-"by...What and who?"

"By me!"

The Mercie was delighted by the antelope's confused look, she gave her a devious grin while she got up and walked to

her, putting a finger under her chin and forcing the antelope to look up to her. The woman seemed even more

intimidating now that she was up close and personal: she was much larger then Tanya.

"I am going to have you for dinner!"

The imposing woman declared, looking her prey straight in the eyes. She captured his gaze with her own and slowly

licked her lips, making sure she saw her moist tongue glide over her very full lips. Tanya gulped nervously, she

couldn't get is sight away from Tomiko's soft wet maw.

-"You're... you're going to eat me?"

"Yes, I am going to eat you all up and send you down into my scorching belly!"

She sensually declared, rubbing her fat tummy as she did. The young c antelope didn't know what to say, he was a bit

overwhelmed by the situation.

-"This... this is insane... are you going to cook me?"

"There will be no cooking, I will swallow you whole, you'll be alive and kicking inside of my stomach which will do the cooking for me!

But don't worry, I'll be gentle~"

The large woman giggled softly and winked at the scared feline, licking her lips and rubbing her gut as she did.

The princess couldn't believe what she was hearing, eaten whole and alive? How could that be possible? The young cheetah

began to back away from the imposing queen, only to be stopped by the guards a few feet from her.

-"What... what will happen to me once I'm in your stomach?"

"Aww, well you will be slowly digested alive and you will die. But don't worry the fun doesn't stop there!

To emphasize her point, the curvy snow feline pointed to her round tummy, winking at her prey and giggling softly.

Tanya was shocked, she couldn't fathom what was happening to her, being eaten, digested alive and spending the rest

of eternity trapped within her fat stomach? This was a fate worst then death. Fear grew inside the antelope's heart. She suddenly turned around kicking Tomiko in the jaw and face and ran out of the village getting away."GET HER DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!"The mercie snarls rubbing her head getting up."GO AFTER HER YOU IDIOTS!"She said going after him herself jumping into the trees.

Tanya ran through the forest almost reaching her home village hoping someone there will help her.

"I grow bored of you, I think it's time you meet with my stomach now girl. Come here!". Tomiko though as she lungs out of the trees.

"GOTCHA!"She shouts in anger landing behind the young girl grabbing her before she could have a chance to scream and quickly shoves the antelope into her mouth swallowing down to her stomach.

The feline let out a huge wet belch as her stomach popped out bulging in and out groaning as it quickly starting up the digestion process as it bounced up and down making gurgling groans as her fleshy walls were grinding around Tanya.

Tanya cried in pain as she struggled, despite the orange burling slime inside the Snow leopard's gut.

"Phew.."She sighs taking a breather as her gut was making gurgling sloshing noises as she looking at her bulging stomach as she felt the poor antelope struggle as she licked her lips."UUUUUURRRP! He he guess you weren't fast and slick enough."

She chuckles as her stomach rumbled filling up with digestive fluids."Let me outta here!" The young girl screams in pain from the orange slime and fluids filling up in her wet prison cell "Dream on you pathetic worm!"She smirks rubbing her gut as her prisoner found two bows."Eww who are these bows from?"She uttered in disgust as the feline chuckled darkly.

"Take a guess!"Tomiko snickers as her meal gasped. "WHAT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ATE MY YOUNGER SISTERS?!"Tanya says in anger. "it's like I told them before; DON'T UNDERESTIMATE US MERCIES and for just kicking and hitting me Imma devour the rest of you village I like I did with you and your younger sisters."She says stroking her roaring bulging gut as it starting the long and painful process of breaking

down its content into nutriments. The princess was starting to feel uncomfortable as the acids burned her skin, soon she

would be churned and digested like anything else that found its way into the woman's monstrous belly.

"I won't let you get away with this! I'll find a way ou-"she was cut off before she could finish."You're nothing more than my food now, SO SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP AND DIGEST ALREADY!"Tomiko yells chuckling as her gut let out a loud gurgling groan and churned around her meal."Mhmm she didn't put much of a fight up as her younger sisters did; hope her digestion is more painful and pleasurable than her sisters."Tomiko thought licking her lips giggling softly. The Snow Leopard had nothing more to say to her meal,

she was nothing but nutriment now. She stretched herself, scratching under her gut and yawning contentedly. Tomiko got her army and headed with Erin for the Gazelle village and took over. Capturing

Those one by one letting her tail do the work after shrinking them down while Erin decided to turn them by biting them. While she did this, Tanya was being slowly cooked inside Tomiko's restless stomach,

stewing in her digestive juices and being sloshed around as she moved. That night, the large Feline decided to take a

young Gazelle as it usually helped her digestion. She walked up to what seemed to be Tanya's mother Sasha. "well well well hello miss Sasha I'm sorry to say you daughter decided to attack me so I ate her and soon you will be joining her and the rest of your village as meat on my ass like your younger daughters I ate long ago" she smirks no receiving a word from the mother as her daughter screamed from within the Mercie roaring gut "but first why don't we have some fun~" she says shedding the woman's clothing and rips her shorts off and sits on the woman's waist smirking and thrusts deep inside of her as Sasha cried in pain hearing her daughter cook away in her attacker's gut and was deep inside making this go for 4 hours. Grabbing the mother before she could have a chance to scream Tomiko quickly shoves the woman into her mouth swallowing down to her stomach.

The feline let out a huge wet belch as her stomach bulged out groaning speeding up the digestion process as it bounced up and down making gurgling groans as her fleshy walls were grinding around her and her daughter. "Hope you two like your new home.~"She belches stroking her gurgling gut

It would be two weeks before till her home village be fully digested, Days after days the girls endured the queen's gastric peril, being churned and sloshed as the woman went

on her daily life, oblivious to her meal's plight. Even as their body broke down and turned to goop the mother and daughter

still continued to feel the burning sensation of their predator's ruthless digestion.

Sasha and Tanya was trapped, they could do nothing but wait while being harshly boiled inside the Feline's fleshy prison as becoming nourishment for Tomiko's body as well as becoming a part

of it. The Mercian's belly would appear plumper after she had done processing the feline, their mass adding to hers.

The Snow leopard gal enjoyed her bulk, she liked being bigger than anyone else around her...

A few days later at base, while Tomiko was presiding over some paperwork, she began to feel quite burpy. After letting

out a few small burps, the queen erupted in a massive, wet belch.

."UUUUUURRRRRRPPPP~"

As she belched, a pendent popped out of her mouth, landing nearby with a wet clanking noise. The pendent was that of a large

Gazelle of some kind under a moon, it laid on the ground, covered in thick gooey slime. The feline blushed, covering her mouth.

-"Another one for your collection, sir?"

Asked her servant, picking up the princess' pendent.

"Yes, please be a darling and go wash that, I'll add it to my collection later."

The Snow leopard patted her stomach, licking her lips as she remembered her meal. The Antelope wasn't the first to

be sentenced to an acidic end inside her belly and wouldn't be the last. Many more would find their way inside

Tomiko's gastric prison, but that is a story for another time.


	9. Cafe take over

_**starring Sandy and Katie you may remember them from the first chapter and now theyre reformed as merices**_

 _ **their first mission**_

 _ **both belong to me**_

 _ **the girls take over a cafe**_

 _ **if you want to see pics of my ocs pm me and i will link you my deviantart**_

* * *

Sandy and Katie looked at the help wanted sign hanging on the door of the diner in a small town called Nanina, barely giving it any thought before shrugging their shoulders and heading in. The young felines were under cover as they didn't even bother to look at the name of the place they were applying for as they filled out the application, getting hired on the spot. Seemed the owner needed fresh employees almost as badly as they needed food. The inside was nice enough, a small modern themed coffee shop by the look of the place. Surely it wouldn't be too challenging a job. The girls went to meet their fellow employees before getting changed. Most of them seemed like nice enough people, perfect for feeding off of. Though now that she thought about it a lot of things about this place seemed a bit strange. Their outfits, while mostly fitting and least they were comfortable enough to wear, unlike some of the cheaper synthetics they worn in the past that irritated their fur. Sandy gave herself a little twirl in the mirror before stepping out of the women's changing room, heading out to deal with the thirsty customers.

Little did the customers know that the Girls weren't just ordinary beings, Had they not bothered to read the news or probably even the paper, they would have known the felines were no ordinary cats, and they were the main course... The fact of the matter was that they were Mericains.

Waiting in the booth as the Katie approached was a German shepherd. "Well, hello there mister." Katie said with a soft chuckle, slowly chuckling while Sandy was locking the doors trapping everyone inside and going to clean the dishes as no one noticed. "I think I know what I'll be having today." Slowly he set his menu down, a bit of drool spilling from the edge of his lips as he looked the feline over one final time. Before the dog had a chance to protest, Katie lunged herself at the mutt pinning him down. "Hey what's the big idea?"He tried to break free as Katie ripped his clothes off and roughly grabbed him around the waist and shoved him into her mouth and pushes him in further swallowing. Sandy laughed as off the customers screamed and ran for the exit but saw it was locked. Katie swallowed the last of the dog and smiles standing up. Feeling the dog struggle within his death chamber she smirks walking up to a mother and her two calico and kits. Both she and sandy took their uniforms off smirking. "We won't be needing these anymore~"sandy declares and snatches one of the calicos and they cried as she removed her clothing. "What are you doing to my baby?!"The mother said holding her other child close as sandy shoved the kit to Katie and makes the young cub get on her hands and knees as the feline straddled her hips and she forces something inside make the kit scream as she worked her hips hard moaning in pleasure on how tight the kit was as she trusted hard and rough and decided to go for 30 mother gasped but shrieked when her other daughter was snatched from her and the same happened to her by Sandy and after 24 minutes the mercies got up and walked to the mother while their tail scooped up the girls and swallowed them sending them to their death chambers and the girls panted and moaned as they entered their anal stomachs. "Don't worry you see we're new recruits of the mercie race and this place was our first mission."Katie smiled as Sandy was swallowing a Ferret she had binded up. They both lunged but they had to chase the last 6 victims around the café until they were caught."GOTCHA!"The girls shouted landing behind the young girl grabbing them before they could have a chance to scream and quickly shoves the customers into their mouths swallowing down to their death door. The feline let out a huge wet belch as her stomach popped out bulging in and out groaning as it quickly starting up the digestion process as it bounced up and down making gurgling groans as her fleshy walls were grinding around Tanya.

The felines sat on the counter letting out a huge wet belch as their stomach popped out bulging in and out groaning as it quickly starting up the digestion process as it bounced up and down making gurgling groans as her fleshy walls were grinding around the t poor citizens.

"Phew..."They sighed taking a breather as their guts were making gurgling sloshing noises as looking at their bulging stomachs as feeling the poor animal struggle."UUUUUURRRP! *chuckle* guess you weren't fast and slick enough."

Katie chuckles as her stomach rumbled filling up with digestive fluids."Let us outta here!" The young calico girl screams in pain from the orange slime and fluids filling up in her wet prison cell "no can do!"She smirks rubbing her gut as her prisoners struggled while the feline chuckled darkly.

"We're gonna devour the rest of you village like we did with you and your younger friend."Sandy says stroking her roaring bulging gut."We won't let you get away with this! We'll find a way you-"the mother cat was cut off before she could finish."You're nothing more than our food now, SO SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP AND DIGEST ALREADY!"Katie sneers chuckling as her gut let out a loud gurgling groan and churned around her meal."Mhmm she didn't put much of a fight up as last family did; hope her digestion is more painful and pleasurable than theirs."Katie thought licking her lips giggling softly. As the two fell asleep after shutting the blinds and putting the sign in the window they both fell asleep on the counter, Their meals struggled with in their wet chamber being fully absorbed as the stomachs bobbed up and down the to the sides as it churned its contents and it took 8 hrs for them to digest fully Sandy and Katie woke later and it was 9:45 pm and they exited the shop disappearing into the night back to base knowing their mission was a success


	10. Keeping your fellow workers close

**_a story Starring my oc Leshia the Mercie Tiger_**

 ** _she works undercover for a secret military government and acts as a normal tiger and traps to fellow works becomes close with and eats and has fun with one of them_**

* * *

"Oh wow is this one taking forever to pass."

Leshia rubbed her slightly swollen belly. She could feel her anal stomach still working on her latest meal an Asian panda named Julia Nolin who worked for a government and Leshia was pretending to be a regular tiger undercover. Now her stomach still wanted more as it wasn't about to sit around and wait for the anal stomach to finish up its job. Leshia's stomach started growling loudly, begging her for next meal.

"Hush, you! You're going to have to wait a little while. Arcadia will be coming over shortly."

Arcadia was one of Leshia's classmates. A very close friend of Julia's actually. She was "the hot one" that all the boys always stared at while at her 'job'. Leshia looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She was wearing a very well-coordinated casual outfit: a black dress with a dark red heart over the chest, red shorts with a black band around the legs which she took off. Her long, light brown hair was accessorized by a red headband. She was pretty attractive for a tiger, although her chest was somewhat flatter than some of the other girls. _Stupid boys, all they do is stare at girls' breast_.

Leshia's thoughts were interrupted by the door bell ringing and her stomach growled in anticipation.

"You have to calm down. She thinks she's here for a study session, and study sessions are quiet."

Her stomach rumbled deeply and then fell silent. She patted her stomach.

"Good girl."

Leshia flung open the front door to reveal her future victim.

"Hi Arcadia! Come on in! Sorry I just finished a huge lunch! And I have a slow digestion "She chuckles patting her anal stomach while her victim tried to struggle or scream but couldn't since they were tied up and gagged

"Hello, Leshia. Thank you for offering to help me study for our next mission. I am just so stumped out."

"Well, why don't you set your stuff down on the floor next to my bed and we can do our work there."

"Okay, sounds good."

Arcadia slipped off her shoes and walked over to the kitchen table. Leshia stared at her, sizing her up. Arcadia she was a kola wearing a dark blue dress. Her long golden blonde hair was simply thrown behind her, gently resting against her back. Her body was rather striking, especially given her age. Her breasts were well-sized for her slender, but still meaty, body type, and her round butt filled out her shorts nicely. It was no wonder all the boys stared at her. But that was about to end. . . .

"So what is it you need help with first, Arcadia?"

"Well, I am having problems with the properties of linear program."

"Oh, that stuff's easy. I can explain it to you in no time. Just let me get my laptop."

Leshia made sure Arcadia wasn't paying attention as the kola was looking around and Leshia stalked right in behind of Arcadia. She just had to time this right. . . .

Leshia grabbed Arcadia's shoulders shoved her onto the bed.

"What the hell?!"

Leshia ignored Arcadia's inquiry and laid on top of her. With Leshia's anal gut on Arcadia's throat, she would find it hard to escape...

"Leshia, what in the world are you doing on me?"

Leshia's only response was a smirk as she groped Arcadia's hips and positions her as she slams into the kola hard as her anal tongue crawled inside.

"Leshia!? Why on earth are you doing-AAAAAAAHHHHH~" she moaned and squirmed under the striped feline" wanna know the truth about me? As for you to know I'm a Mercie and I'm working on your GF Julia right now.~"she says as muffled screams erupted from within her and Arcadia shuttered in tears." why do this I thought we were friends

Leshia just ignored her and continued thrusting for 3 and half hours of moans and screams. Leshia got on her knees. Right in front of her dangled Arcadia's feet and grabbed shoved them in her mouth. Arcadia tried to push her off the bed. It took several tries, but she was finally able to knock her onto the ground. It would make the swallowing process much easier this way for Leshia.

Leshia grabbed Arcadia's hips and pulled herself up her legs as she swallowed them. As she approached her hips, she could begin to feel Arcadia's feet pushing against the wall of her stomach. Now for difficult part number one—Arcadia's ass and thick hips.

Leshia slid her hands up to Arcadia's waist. She stretched her mouth as wide as she could and pulled her victim into her. Slowly, but surely, Leshia was able to wrap her lips around Arcadia's plump ass and huge hips. Now to swallow them as she managed to work the ass to the back of her mouth. She then swallowed hard, letting her esophagus' action take hold of Arcadia's hips. With this helping draw her prey in; Leshia had a much easier time swallowing.

Arcadia was panicking like crazy. She was flailing her arms all about and shouting. But this was a huge town. The next building was a least a five hundred feet away. There was no one to hear her screaming.

She tried to swat at Leshia's face, hoping that it would do something as the tiger swallowed, drawing more of Arcadia's belly, and her hands, into her throat. Her fate was sealed at this point.

Arcadia tried to squirm back and forth, thinking maybe it would allow her to get loose from Leshia's throat. All it did was make the swallowing process easier. As she was pulled in up to just below her chest, she could feel her knees bending inside of Leshia's stomach.

Leshia stared at Arcadia's breasts. From this angle and being so close, they looked enormous. It only made Leshia all the more determined to swallow them. Arcadia was now begging Leshia to let her go, but Leshia's mind was tuning out everything not involved with swallowing this girl.

Leshia reached up and pressed down on Arcadia's breasts. They were quite firm, but she was still able to compact them enough that they shouldn't present too much of a problem. She swallowed, drawing the ample mounds inward. She wrapped her lips around them, feeling the flesh jiggle as they rubbed past the inside of her mouth. She gulped hard, and her esophagus took hold of Arcadia's breasts. It was all but over for the poor girl as her head was the only thing outside her mouth.

"No, please, just listen to me! Leshia, you don't have to do this! Please don't eat me! I'll do anything you want! Just please don't—!"

Arcadia's plea was cut short as Leshia shoved her head into her mouth and then closed it. She savored the last taste of her prey and then swallowed. She felt her stomach filling up as more and more of Arcadia descended to her abdominal depths. Leshia rolled over onto her back as the last of Arcadia entered her stomach.

Arcadia could see everything. It was glowing red wall with pink slime which she was coated in. She was curled up in the fetal position, the walls of Leshia's stomach pushing against her on all sides. Deep rumbling and churning sounds were coming from below her feet, the vibrations rocking her in her fleshy prison. She had to find a way out of here. She tried to think back to Biology class. Too bad she was too busy flirting with all the boys and not paying attention, because otherwise she might have figured out a way to cause Leshia to regurgitate her. All she could manage was to struggle weakly in her tight confines. Arcadia started struggling. Leshia's stomach gently began to massage its latest meals. The last thought to cross Arcadia's mind was, _I wonder what all that noise is down there_. . . .

Leshia rubbed her engorged stomach. She felt so unbelievably full.

"As good as this feels. . . ." Leshia belched loudly. ". . . She's going to take _4 weeks_ to digest!"

Leshia lay on the bed purring in the pleasure of having such two large meals digesting inside her as her hips swayed in motion to help digestion speed up. She could feel everything that was going on inside her. Her anal stomach, now all displaced from the introduction of her latest meal, were still hard at work processing Julia Nolin. Sometimes she loved having such two stomachs. Granted, it made digestion of such large meals much easier, but it also took forever. She'd eaten Julia like 2 weeks ago and she was still lingering in her anal . _Oh well_ , she thought. _Guess it's the price I pay for enjoying a good meal_.

A loud gurgle erupted from Leshia's stomach. She could feel the stomach walls start to churn hard. Arcadia's and Julia's bodies shifted inside of Leshia, causing her both of her entire guts to roar and groan. Leshia started to get sleepy with all her energy going to digesting her huge meals. "Leshia sent a report to her real boss about her two victims and relaxes her muscles as she drifted off to sleep a smile crept onto her face feeling her meals struggle.

 _You know, Arcadia. If you hurry up in there you might just be able to catch Julia before she leaves_. . . .


	11. Keeping your fellow workers closer

_**kinda of part 2 Keeping your fellow workers close sorry if its short**_

* * *

Leshia had her eyes closed wearing a headset listening to her guts digest while she stroked them and it's been 4 days since she's swallowed her meal and Julia was starting to be digested as the bear's clothes were gone as well as some skin but the girl still couldn't move and the pink like walls was sticky like gum making the digestion take longer but more pleasurable while the red slime burned her skin. " _UUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"_ Leshia looked at her gut. "EWW Leshia that was gross!"

Arcadia and sneered then punched the walls. "Now let me out!"She said as Leshia's gut let out a loud groan and gurgling sound _."MHMM~OH YES! This feels so good; it feels even more than I thought!"_ the striped feline thought as her hips thrusted earning a roar from her anal gut while she stroke it. "Comfy girls? ~"she teased placing her hands behind her head looking at her gut "what do you think? It's hot cramped and my clothes are gone and its stinks in here!"Said the kola as Leshia heard muffled cries from the panda. _"Serves them right for trying to stop me on my mission."_

Leshia chuckles stroking her gut"Yummy yummy I got ya'll in my tummies~ and I feel like I'm gonna- _UUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"_ She sang ending with a loud belch "Leshia knock that off I hate that song!"Arcadia yelled punching then walls of her wet prison as the gurgling sounds echoed wildly in Leshia gut. "This feels good as-uuuuurrrrrrrpppp~" Leshia chuckles. "They're gonna take forever to Digest" She chuckles stroking her gut and fell asleep wanting to speed the digestion process up a little.


	12. Author's note

hello everyone these stories are gonna be re written also look for the account Moonlight-Haven on furaffinity thats my new art account with everyone's new design asnd outfit check it out dont worry i'll keep these up till i make the stories remakes


End file.
